


crazy colours in the grey, our love

by sharetheskamlove



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, and Marti is reflecting his past year a bit, and Nico and Marti are sickly in love, basically just fluff, they´re celebrating Nico´s graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharetheskamlove/pseuds/sharetheskamlove
Summary: His world was grey.Whenever Marti thought back to the past, the way his life has been only a year ago from now, he couldn´t get rid of the feeling of loneliness, being lost, everything felt dark and hopeless. Grey.Being in the closet, not being his true self, playing a role, wearing a mask all the time. It felt fake all those years.





	crazy colours in the grey, our love

**** _His world was grey. _

Whenever Marti thought back to the past, the way his life has been only a year ago from now, he couldn´t get rid of the feeling of loneliness, being lost, everything felt dark and hopeless. _Grey_.

Being in the closet, not being his true self, playing a role, wearing a mask all the time. It felt fake all those years.

His father just leaving, not having the best relationship with his mom.

Just feeling out of place, different, not _normal_.

All of it being in the past by now.

And he didn´t want his life to be fake anymore.

The sun was burning in his eyes and he tried to blink it away.

He was, no, they were in a parc. His friends, Gio, Elia and Luca, Nico´s parents and, the most important one, Niccolò, his boyfriend, celebrating his graduation. He did it. Nico really fucking did it. Despite all the ups and downs in his last year of school, the fights with himself Marti knew he had to fight inside of his head – he did it. And Marti couldn´t be prouder of him.

Elia and Luca were somewhere a bit more far away, kicking a football between them. Nico and Gio stood under a tree in the shadow, talking about something and laughing a lot. And Marti was sitting on the picknick blanket they brought, together with Nico´s parents, helping them unpack the food.

There was a lot of it. Too much, too much food. Marisol insisted on making all those different dishes and cakes, packing them carefully in boxes.

And now they were unpacking everything, the sound of other people in the parc, kids playing and birds singing surrounding them.

\-----

As everything was done, he turned around a little and saw that Luchi and Elia had stopped fooling around and playing with the football and that they had joined Nico and Gio in the shadow of the tree. And Marti couldn´t help but had to smile at that sight. His best friends and his boyfriend, getting along wonderfully. It warmed his heart. Marti really was a lucky guy, huh?

“Marti, get your ass over here!” Gio suddenly shouted and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Marti went red in his face and hoped that Niccolò´s parents hadn´t head Giovanni. As he turned around to them he saw Anna grinning already.

“I haven´t heard anything,” she said, raising her arms in defence, “come, go to them Martino, we can do it alone anyway,” Anna said before she looked over to her husband who struggled with getting a piece of cake out of a box. As he saw his wife and Marti looking at him, he just nodded before he turned his attention back to the cake again. Marti smiled at them before he stood up, going over to his friends. And his boyfriend, who already stood there, an irresistible smile on his face that made his eyes shine even more, opening his arms to greet Marti with a hug. He felt Nico´s arms around him as soon as he reached him and felt a kiss pressed to his cheek.

“Hey,” he whispered, looking Marti into the eyes.

“Hey,” Martino simply greeted back, smiling at him. Just looking Nico in the eyes, appreciating the smile on his boyfriend´s face. That smile that could make his heart melt.

“Hey,” Nico said quietly again before he leaned in and kissed Marti. He immediately smiled into the kiss and kissed Nico back.

Marti never gets tired of this, will never get tired of this. Kissing Nico, being close to him, just being with him. Loving him.

“Fuck it, you are really _that_ couple, huh?!” Elia suddenly said, groaning annoyed.

“Come on, let´s leave them some space,” Marti heard Gio said and footsteps, indicating that their friends left them for now.

He smiled even harder, placing his hand on Nico´s cheek and angling his face to kiss him deeper, feeling Nico´s tongue nudging his lips.

As they broke apart after a while, Nico´s hands still wrapped around Marti´s middle, they still couldn´t stop smiling, looking at each other.

“How are you?” Marti asked and placed his hands on Niccolò´s hips.

“Fine I guess. Maybe still a bit overwhelmed but in a good kinda way. I just still can´t believe everything that happened over the last year.”

Marti got the feeling, he really did, but kept it to himself. It´s not about him now.

“I graduated. Can you believe, Marti? I graduated!” Nico continued, with a kinda puzzled look on his face, “and I found the boys. And you. I found you.”

Martino felt his heart beating a little faster at his boyfriend´s words.

“You did, you found me. And I found you. Guess you won´t get rid of me that fast again.”

“I won´t?”

“No, you won´t,” Marti said grinning and pecked Nico on the lips really quickly.

“Well, good that I won´t to get rid of you either,” Nico responded, the corners of his lips drawing up into a grin.

They just stood there for a while, looking each other into the eyes, touching each other softly.

“You know what I want to do now?” Nico broke the silence and asked Marti with a challenging gaze.

“What? We should probably go back there,” Marti said, pointing back to the picknick blanket where the boys have joined Niccolò´s parents by now.

“No no, that´s boring, Marti,” Nico responded quickly before he turned around and grabbed Marti behind his knees, “wrap your arms around my neck!”

“What?” Marti asked confused but didn´t had time to think about it more as Nico already lifted him on his back, carrying him piggyback.

“I wanna carry you around a bit and enjoy time with you. Yes, that´s what I wanna do,” Nico said and turned his head back as far as possible so that Marti could see the grin on his face.

“Nico I´m ta--,” Marti started a sentence but got interrupted by his boyfriend.

“You´re taller than me? Oh believe me, I know that. You tell me often enough, Marti!” which got a laugh out of Martino, “but your size doesn´t mean that I can´t carry you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, look!” Nico said before he started running around with Marti on his back, having his arms wrapped around closely around Nico.

The whole thing lasted for a few seconds, Marti could already feel it, but Nico suddenly started to tremble and lost his balance. Both of them fell to the ground.

A mess of limbs, giggles and laughs.

They untangled from each other but faced each other immediately again.

“I´m proud of you, you know?” Marti asked his boyfriend as he caressed his cheek softly, a smile on his face.

Nico couldn´t help but had to smile too.

“And I love, you know?” he said with a grin which turned into a soft smile again as Marti responded.

“I love you too, Nico, so much.”

And then they started kissing.

It felt like heaven on earth to Marti. Being able to be free, being with someone who loves him back, just being able to be playful with his boyfriend, Nico. Just being himself.

“Nico? Can you quickly come over, please?” Anna shouted, Marti leaning back a bit and interrupting the kiss.

“Wait for me here,” Nico said as he stroked Marti´s hair softly and placed another quick kiss before he got up.

“I will,” Marti responded with a smile before Nico went away.

He turned to his back and looked up to the sky.

The sun was burning in his eyes but he didn´t try to blink it away.

He could have never imagined that his life could look like that one day. Him being happy. In love. Having the best boyfriend he could wish for.

He could never have, not after everything that happened in his life before. And he will never stop being grateful for what happened in the last year, will never stop being grateful for Nico.

He really is living his best life.

Marti sat up again and looked over to his boyfriend who was already looking at him, a smile on his face. And he couldn´t help but had to mirror it.

_His world is colourful now. _

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t ask me why, but I have this headcanon of them having a picknick and Nico carrying Marti on his back for some time now. As I said, don´t ask me why. But well, I tried it to pack it into a little oneshot, hehe :D  
I was listening to "Tiny Love" by Mika (where the title of this one is from) as I got the idea for the beginning and ending of that Oneshot here, so thanks to Mika I guess, haha :D
> 
> I really hope ypu enjoyed reading that little thingy here, it was so much fun writing it. I´d love to hear what you think of it in the comments, that would be great. <3


End file.
